I'll Help You Remember
by im-still-into-you
Summary: There are many stories out there where part of a couple gets amnesia.  But what if the calm, friendly boyfriend is the one struck by the memory loss?  Will the angry, impatient girlfriend try to help him remember his life and their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea for this story and I really wanted to type it up. So here's the first chapter. I'll try to update as much as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or these characters.**

* * *

><p>Jade waited rather impatiently in her bedroom. Beck was supposed to have picked her up twenty minutes ago, and he usually isn't late. <em>Where are you? <em>She sent him a text message, growing irritated. After ten more minutes of stretching her body to look out her window, only to see nothing, she decided to call him. She clicked the green send button on her phone and held it to her ear.

"Hey, this is Beck. I can't get to the phone right now, so leave me a message and I'll get back to ya." Beck's voice spoke calmly from the other end of the phone. Directly to voicemail? He always has his phone on.

Jade decided to leave a message, regardless. "Beck, I don't know why you're not answering your phone, but you're late. Hurry up!" With that, she ended the call. A moment later, her phone was buzzing with a new call. She eagerly looked at the screen to confirm that Beck was on his way. _Andre._ Why was Andre calling her? Was Beck with him? Maybe his phone died. Jade answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jade, it's Andre." His voice sounded a little different.

"I know that. Why are you calling me?"

"Jade, it's Beck. He was in an accident."

"Excuse me, what?" Jade asked, praying that there was some kind of static effecting her hearing.

"Beck's been in an accident. His mom just called me. She tried to get a hold of you, but the line was busy. Look Jade, we're all on our way to the hospital-"

She cut him off. "Which one?"

"Hollywood Community Hospital." Jade ended the call before either of them could say another word. She ran down the staircase and hurried to tie on her boots. She took two seconds to think. There was usually one car in the garage, even if her father and step-mother were out. She grabbed the keys out of a bowl on the kitchen counter and opened the garage, pulling on her seatbelt and hurrying to the hospital. It was about a half hour drive from her house in the LA traffic, but she would go as fast as possible. All she could do on the way there was think of every memory she had that involved Beck. She tried to convince herself that he was fine, but she heard Andre's tone on the phone. She knew this wasn't something small. She had a lot of time to think on the way over, but as she pulled into a parking spot, she threw the door open and ran to the front desk, asking for the room of Beckett Oliver. She got a floor number and was told to ask the nurses at the floor. She did so but was informed that there were no visitors allowed at this time.

"Jade!" It was Cat who called out to her. Her friend's voice made her feel a bit better, but it didn't do much. She ran towards the group, her hair seeming to follow behind her. Cat engulfed her in a hug that she couldn't refuse.

"Mrs. Oliver!" Jade exclaimed at the site of Beck's mother. "Have they told you anything?"

"Just that he's in critical condition. We're waiting to hear more from the doctor." Jade sighed impatiently and took a seat by everyone else.

"Jade, it's okay to cry if you want." Cat said reassuringly.

"I don't want to _cry,_ Cat. I just want to see Beck." Her voice was angry at first, but the last sentence was said in a sad, quiet tone. After an hour or so of waiting that seemed to last a whole century, a doctor appeared. He called out Mr. and Mrs. Oliver's names, and Jade shot out of her seat, going to listen to what he had to say.

As she approached, the doctor stopped mid-sentence to turn to her. "I'm sorry miss. I can only share this information with family." Jade gave him a dark glare and Beck's mom spoke up.

"She's fine." The doctor proceeded.

"He's lucky he was wearing a seatbelt, but it seems he hit his head pretty bad. It looks like he might have got a concussion, but we won't know much until he wakes up. And even that might take a few days. He was unconscious when they brought him in and he's sedated now. He only has a few gashes and luckily did not break anything. He'll most likely have a lot of pain and bruising. For now, we're just tracking his vitals."

Both Jade and Beck's mother let out a sigh. Jade hadn't even realized that she was holding her breath. "When can we see him?"

"Family is allowed in now, but only for an hour or so." Jade looked at the parents pleadingly. It was then agreed that after they saw Beck, Jade would be allowed in for a bit, but everyone else would have to come back another day.

When Jade walked into the room, she felt as if she'd stumbled into the wrong one. The only thing that was vaguely familiar was the dark hair that stuck out of a bandage around his head and the tan skin that showed above the covers of the hospital bed. She couldn't speak, but it didn't matter much anyways. Neither could he. So she sat for a while, carefully holding his hand.

This went on for a few more days, probably around four or five, but Jade eventually lost count as one day melted into another. His parents made her go home each night, but for the past few days she refused to go to school. It would be useless. She sat in the room, snipping away at a rough tissue with a pair of scissors so the little pieces fell in the garbage can beside her. She had pulled a chair right next to Beck's bed. A noise from beside her startled her. It had been absolutely quiet, except for the beeping of machines, for days. A raspy groan escaped his cracked lips and Jade quickly set down her scissors. A minute or two later, his eyes fluttered open.

"Beck?" She leaned towards him, holding his hand gently.

His eyes slowly moved in her direction. His lips moved, but it was hard to hear what he was saying. He paused to clear his throat. He tried again. "Who's Beck? And who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I was hoping to update this yesterday for bade week, but that's okay. im really excited for this story. let me know what you think :) **

**disclaimer still applies.**

**p.s. i'll be crying while watching victorious tomorrow. just saying.**

* * *

><p>Just as Beck woke up, a nurse came into the room to check on him. Seeing his conscious state, she quickly called for the doctor and Jade was rushed out of the room. She did not protest because she knew it was all for Beck's safety, but she made sure to growl at the nurse that had pushed her out. It wasn't until after school the next day that he was allowed visitors. Yes, Jade was forced to go to school. Luckily, there wasn't much work done at Hollywood Arts because she was finding it extremely difficult to concentrate.<p>

Andre offered to drive everyone to the hospital and Jade agreed to ride with them all. Jade didn't speak much on the way over, but no one really expected her to. They found a spot and filed out of the car, going to the same room as the previous day. They found Mr. and Mrs. Oliver inside. Jade was trying to avoid the situation at hand. He didn't remember her. How far back could he remember?

"It's so nice of you all to visit!" Mrs. Oliver gushed. She then spoke in a quiet voice, not wanting Beck to hear. "You'll all have to introduce yourselves. He can't remember anything." Her grave tone became lighter once more. "Beck's moving to another room after tonight, since he's doing better. They just want to keep an eye on him tonight." She informed, promising to let at least one of them know the new room number. She turned back to her son. "Beck, sweetheart, all your friends are here to say hello."

"Hi Beck!" Cat bounced, waving at him.

"That's Cat." Andre informed from the foot of the bed where they were gathered. "And I'm Andre. Glad you're okay, man."

"I'm Robbie." Robbie smiled. "What about me?" Rex asked from Robbie's hand. "Oh, this is Rex." Beck gave them a weird look, but everyone just shrugged as if it was totally normal to have a puppet on your hand.

"I'm Tori." Tori shot him a smile.

Before Jade spoke, Beck jumped in. "You were here the other day, right?" He asked this, but began coughing because of the dryness in his throat. "Hey, Tori, could you hand me my water?" He asked, clearing his throat and pointing to the table beside his bed, just out of reach.

"Oh, uhm, sure." Tori squeezed past Robbie and grabbed the drink, holding it out to Beck. Jade watch as Beck's hand lingered over Tori's for a bit longer than it should have. When he gave her a bright smile and a thank-you, Jade couldn't take it. She turned on her heel and left the room. Andre went to go after her, but decided it was best to let her let off some steam.

"Is something wrong?" Beck asked, seeing the upset look on some of their faces.

Andre stepped in. "That was Jade. I know you don't remember this, man, but she's your girlfriend." Beck didn't really understand. "I think you asking for Tori's help upset her." He tried to clarify. Beck now seemed to understand and look of guilt spread across his face.

Out in the hall, Jade slid down the wall, letting her head fall into her hands. This was all too difficult.

"Jade." A voice spoke softly from beside her. "Beck feels bad. He wants to talk to you. We all think it'd be good for you two to talk alone."

"Look Tori, you have no idea-"

"Jade, just talk to him." With that, she walked towards the waiting area where they all sat yesterday. Jade stood up and brushed herself off. As she entered the room, the others left. She looked at Beck in his hospital bed. This felt different, like talking to a stranger.

Jade was about to make up some lame excuse as to why she left the room, but even though she felt like he was a stranger, she couldn't lie to him. He was still Beck.

"I'm sorry if what I did hurt you. I wasn't trying to. I didn't even know you were my girlfriend." Beck tried to apologize.

"It's no big deal." Jade tried to brush it off. "It's not your fault."

Silence filled the room for a few minutes. Beck spoke up. "I don't really know what to do in a situation like this."

"Oh and I do?" Jade retorted.

"I never said that." Beck defended. "I just meant that I have no idea who I am. The doctor says I'll regain my memory, but it doesn't feel like it. I don't remember anything. It's kind of frustrating when people act like I should know stuff, when I don't even know my own birthday."

Silence filled the room again. The words started to sink in for Jade.

"You really don't remember anything?"

"No." Beck said, frustrated.

"Nothing from our relationship? I don't look familiar at all to you?"

Beck didn't want to hurt her feelings again, but he had to be honest. "I'm sorry, but no. The only time I remember seeing you is when I woke up." It was as if he could see the blow he had made.

"I should go." And with that, Jade left the room. Beck wondered when she'd be back, if she'd even _be_ back.

Jade did a lot of thinking throughout the next day. She didn't want to go back to see Beck because, honestly, what happened the previous day really hurt. She wasn't sure she could handle another day of it, but she finally decided that if she wanted things back to the way they were, which she did, she could only keep trying.

The other guys decided they'd visit twice a week until he was home because it took too much time and gas to get to the hospital, but Jade didn't mind. Mrs. Oliver had given her Beck's new room number and she had just finished asking a nurse at the nurse's station outside of the elevator on the new floor. As she went towards his room, she swung her black lanyard around in her hand, the keys making noises as they crashed against each other. Entering his room, she didn't see his parents.

"They abandoned you already?" Jade asked as she set her keys on the table set up by his bed. He was sitting up watching something on TV. Out of habit, Jade felt the urge to walk over and kiss him, but she had to remind herself not to. He obviously wasn't ready for that. He barely knew anything about her right now.

"Don't worry about my feelings." Beck answered back, showing his usual sarcastic attitude. This made Jade smile.

"How was school?" Beck asked, trying to make conversation. "I'm assuming you were in school today."

"I guess I forgot to tell you." Jade said in a shocked tone. "I dropped out of high school to raise our child." She watched Beck's face grow terrified and began laughing loudly. "Of course I was in school, idiot."

He reached over to playfully hit her. "Not funny!" He was laughing too, so Jade knew she hadn't gone too far.

"School was school." She continued, answering his question. "You're not missing much."

He nodded at this, switching off the television so they could talk.

"So what do you think of your new room?" She asked.

"I'm glad I don't have to share it."

"If you had a cranky old roommate, I'd probably be here more."

"You've been here every day." He retorted.

"I'd stay longer." She fought back. Just then, a nurse came by to check on Beck.

"Is there anything I can get you to drink?" The nurse questioned.

"He likes lemonade." Jade answered instinctively. The nurse then continued to look over at Beck, as if for verification.

"What she said." He answered, shifting his weight a little in the bed. The nurse left the room and it fell silent. Jade stood up, headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Beck cried out, scared she was leaving.

"To get coffee." See said over her shoulder in a tone that implied it was obvious. When she returned ten minutes later, Beck was almost exactly how she had left him, but he was now holding a can of lemonade.

She sat back down in her chair and crossed her legs, holding her cup in both hands, enjoying the warmth.

"Since you know all about me, mind telling me something about yourself?" He asked between taking sips. He set his can down on the table between them.

Jade thought of what she could possibly say. "I love coffee."

"What else?" He prodded.

"I hate hospitals. And the color pink. And people who slurp their drinks really loud. Or chew their gum like this." She paused to imitate someone smacking their gum in their mouth. "Hate that. And I hate little puppies that yip and-"

"You don't like much." Beck cut in.

Jade paused, blowing the steam that rose out of her cup. "No not really. But there are some things I like."

"Like what?"

She smirked. "Nice try. You'll have to wait to hear those."

"But I've heard them before, right?" He continued his search.

"Maybe. But for the most part, I probably won't tell you unless you remember."

Beck sighed a defeated sigh. They talked for a while and he repeatedly tried to ask her what she liked, but she only laughed. After a while, he started talking less. Eventually, Jade looked up from her coffee.

"Are you in pain?" She asked, forgetting that he probably would be. His teeth were slightly gritted.

"A little, but I'll let you know if it gets bad. Keep talking."

She could tell he was lieing. He was obviously in a lot of pain.

"Beck, let me get a nurse. I should be going anyways."

"No, really it's ok-" She reached over and pressed the little red nurse button before he could protest any further. "That was low." He teased.

"Get used to it." She smirked once more.

"You'll come back tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"I was thinking I'd send Robbie over." She watched his nose wrinkle in dislike. "Can't get enough of me, can you?"

"I'm just getting to know you."

Jade's face fell a little, a thought popping into her head. "Hopefully you'll still want to." She said it quietly enough for Beck not to hear and just as she finished her sentence, a nurse came in. As she walked to Beck's side, ready to add something to the IV, Jade reached over for Beck's hand. When he didn't resist, she felt a tug of hope. She stayed for a while until he drifted off to sleep, again feeling the urge to kiss him goodbye but ignoring it. _Maybe someday soon,_ She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys. But seriously thank you to all of you who review. It's seriously awesome! Keeps me motivated. I had a crazy week so it was kinda hard to update, but here you go :)**

**Disclaimer still applies.**

* * *

><p>Beck had finally convinced his parents that they didn't have to stick around the hospital 247. He had been there just about two weeks, and he could tell that it was taking a toll on them, even after losing his memory. He sat on top of the covers on his hospital bed, poking a fork into the mashed potatoes that came with something he thought was meatloaf and sliced carrots.

"That looks disgusting." A voice called as someone entered the room. He looked up with a smile, knowing who it was. The sound of metal hitting metal rung in the air as she placed a lanyard full of keys on a table.

"I don't think the food appreciates that." He said, still pushing it around.

"Oh, so it's good?" There was a bit of a bite in her voice.

"Delicious." Beck commented, sarcasm evident in his voice. "Want some?" He stuck out his fork towards her, as she was now sitting in a nearby chair.

"No." She tried to pull herself away, but he was persistent.

"Come on, it's not that bad." He laughed now.

Jade tried not to laugh, knowing it would only encourage him, but as she went to speak, a laugh erupted from her mouth. "Beck, don't!" She pushed his hand away, finally able to sit normally when he gave in and set the fork back on the tray. Something caught Jade's eye on the other table beside his bed.

"Is that your old phone?" Jade asked, realizing afterwards that he wouldn't really know.

"Yeah. My mom brought it in today. She said they found it in the wreckage."

Beck watched Jade's face change and she spoke a bit franticly.

"It's probably too damaged to work anyways. I mean..it's probably all scratched and..and you're better off just getting a new phone." Her words came out quickly.

"It doesn't look too bad." Beck said, slightly confused at her change it mood.

"Oh, well, let me see it." She was still talking rapidly and her hand shot out to grab the phone which he moved out of her reach a few inches. "Come on Beck, let me see it." She was becoming impatient and he was still confused.

"Why?"

"Just let me see it." She was still reaching, the bed making it a little difficult.

"No." He spoke defiantly.

Jade sat back, slightly amused and irritated. "No?" Her one eyebrow rose.

"What if there's something on here that helps me remember?" Jade knew she couldn't fight with that, but she still didn't want him to turn on that phone. After a minute of thinking of other ways to get his phone, she gave up and sighed in defeat.

"Whatever." She tried to seem unfazed.

"What's your deal?" Beck asked, getting annoyed with her mysterious mood swings.

"Nothing." Jade snapped. "Just promise me you won't listen to or open any new messages."

"But what if they can hel-"

She sighed again, this time frustrated. "Beck, just promise me. Please." Okay, now she was getting desperate.

He tried to read her face, but she had said the last couple of words looking at the ground and had yet to lift her head up. Beck assumed that begging wasn't something she took pride in doing or did very often. "I won't look at or listen to any new messages. Promise." Silence filled the room for a moment before Jade stood up.

Beck thought he heard her huff a "whatever" under her breath before exiting the room. Even though she did this often, he still got worried every time. He watched the clock and as five minutes passed, and then ten, and then fifteen, he began to get a little more worried. It usually took between five and ten minutes tops. Before he had time to worry any further, someone came stomping into his room.

"I just waited in line for coffee for fifteen minutes to be told that the machine was broken!" Beck felt as if he could see the steam radiating off of Jade as she exhaled angrily, her nostrils flared.

"I was wondering what took you so long." Beck said, coming to the realization that she wasn't really angry with him or anything.

"What took so long is those idiots who tried to fix the coffee maker and made it worse. Now I have to go get my coffee somewhere else." She let out yet another sigh and put a hand on her hip. "Hand me my phone and keys." She watched as he grabbed them off the table and reached his arm out to her. As she grabbed them, she couldn't help but make a mental note of the feeling of her hand around his, a feeling she missed more than words could describe. As she turned on her heel to leave, she shouted something over her shoulder. Beck barely caught it. "Turn your phone on. And keep the promise." He did as he was told, slightly curious. Once she left, he put the television on, knowing it would take her awhile to get coffee.

About thirty minutes after Jade left, Beck's phone began to buzz, startling him. He picked it up and looked at the screen. A name and a picture popped up. _Jade._ He touched the screen of his PearPhone, telling it he wanted to answer the call.

"Hello?" He asked hesitantly. Why was she calling him? Had she decided to go home?

"Do you want a hamburger?"

"What?"

"I didn't stutter." She answered, clearly irritated.

"Well, sure. But am I allowed?"

"Does it matter? It's probably better for you than what they're feeding you there."

"True." He agreed.

"Bye." Before he could speak, Jade hung up.

The lovely, and slightly comforting sound of boots coming down the hallway told him she was back. He laughed at the large cup of coffee she held and she raised an eyebrow as she set a greasy bag on the table.

"What?" She snapped.

"That's a lot of coffee."

"Yeah, well I love coffee. Stop looking at me like that."

Beck just laughed and reached to grab the bag of food. He hadn't really realized how hungry he was until now, and even though he didn't remember much, he knew what a hamburger was and it sounded pretty good at the moment. He bit into it hungrily and felt something run down his chin. Before he could wipe it off, he heard someone laughing from the chair beside him. As he looked up, he saw Jade laughing at him from the rim of her coffee cup. He watched as her lips spread out over her teeth, revealing a smile. Snapping out of his little daze, he whipped his hand up to his face, wiping what turned out to be ketchup on the back of his hand, which he then wiped on a napkin.

"Okay." Jade began. "I really want to figure all of this out. Like how much you remember and where your memory stops." She paused to sip her coffee and take a fry from the medium container she bought to share with Beck. "What's the earliest memory you have?"

Beck paused for a minute, racking his brain. It was as if he had to travel through time. He strained a bit, but eventually found an answer. "I think I'm five? And I'm outside my house in Canada. I just fell off of my bicycle because I begged my dad to take the training wheels off."

"Can you think of any other memories around that time?" Jade pressed on.

"Yeah, a few." Beck took another bite of his burger.

"Okay. Well, what's your latest memory? The last thing you remember before the crash."

Another pause ensued. This one was longer than the first. This subject was harder, and honestly a bit frustrating. He really wanted to remember, but he couldn't. "I remember being ten seven years old and being in the first grade. It was show and tell day, and I brought in my pet bunny Whiskers. And my teacher got mad because Whiskers pooped on her desk." Both of them laughed at this.

"Do you live in America yet?" Jade knew the answer to this, but she wants him to tell her.

"I think so." He answered, trying really hard to get a clear memory, but it was as if what he was looking for was blurry and he couldn't quite get it into focus. "I'm not sure though. But I think so." By now, he had finished his burger and looked exhausted.

"One more question." Jade insisted.

"Jade, I don't think I can-"

"It's not very difficult."

* * *

><p><strong>oooh cliffhanger! read and review ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so i edited this and then the edited version got deleted or something, so i quickly re-edited it. sorry for any mistakes, i tried to get as many as i could! reviews are lovely :) oh and i suck at responding to reviews, but seriously thank you to everyone who has reviewed this so far! 3  
>p.s. this is a loonnnnggg chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"One more question." Jade insisted.<em>

_"Jade, I don't think I can-"_

_"It's not very difficult."_

Beck let out a breath. "Okay. What else?" He had slumped onto the bed a bit.

Of course, Jade had a million questions to ask and they were all swirling round in her head right now. _Do you love me? Will you ever love me again? Do you still think I'm beautiful? Will you ever remember me? Kiss me? _Trying to stop any rising emotions, she chose a questions that wasn't quite as deep. "Do you want to remember?" She tried not to let her voice crack, which was easier said than done now that there was a burning lump in her throat. She feared the exhaling to quickly would allow a sob to escape her mouth, so she tried not to breath much.

Beck just look at her, letting her words sink in. Was she insane? "Of course I want to remember. Jade, do you not see me trying? Because I am. I'm trying as hard as I can, but this is really, really difficult. And I hate it!" He had never raised his voice much, and his sudden outburst scared Jade. She tried not to let her emotions get to her. She couldn't speak and even if she could, she wouldn't want to. This person who had once been her only escape was now someone she felt the need to flee from. She watched as he closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled loudly. When he opened his eyes, the met hers. "Jade." His voice was soft, a lot gentler than it had been a moment ago. She stood with her arms folded over her chest. "I'm sorry." That was all he said. Usually, Jade would poke around for a deeper answer, but she decided to drop it.

It took all the willpower she had not to walk over to him and try to ask for a hug, but she pulled herself together enough to say two final words. "I'm leaving." With that, she turned on the heel of her black boots, leaving the room. He watched as her hair cut through the air as she turned and then she was gone.

Beck had tried to text Jade a few times that night, but she couldn't really talk to him. She didn't want to say anything out of anger. Not when he wasn't even hers anymore. But now she was sitting at their lunch table and when her phone went off, she was grateful for the escape.

_From: Beck  
>Jade, please answer me. <em>

_To: Beck  
>Fine. What?<em>

_From: Beck  
>I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just really confused right now.<em>

_To: Beck  
>Look, you probably forgot this, but I get yelled at enough at home.<em>

_From: Beck  
>What?<em>

_To: Beck  
>Forget it.<em>

Jade looked up from her phone to attempt to eat lunch, but she wasn't really in the mood. She let her head rest in the palm of her hand.

"So we're all going to see Beck tonight?" Tori asked as she joined the table. Jade had forgot about that, and in all honesty, she was kind of hoping that she could make up an excuse to not go tonight. But with a big group, she felt obligated to go. Just great.

"Jade?" Cat poked her friend.

"What?" Jade spat angrily. Cat whimpered at this, making Jade feel guilty.

"Cat." She pleaded, trying to calm her emotional friend. "I didn't mean to yell at you." She tried to stop the tears and when Cat sniffled and looked at her, she knew she had done okay.

"I just wanted to know why you were so sad." A frown was still set on her face, but she clutched her purple stuffed giraffe to her chest for comfort.

Jade took a large sip of her coffee and swallowed it before speaking. "I'm fine Cat." For added emphasis, she tossed her hair over her shoulder, hoping she looked more confident than she felt.

"But-"

"I'm. Fine." She said slowly. Cat seemed to accept that and got sidetracked when Tori wanted to show her this new app she got for her PearPhone. FoodCam or something? You took a picture of someone and then the app made them look like food. Jade ignored it, looking back down at her phone. 2 new messages. They were probably from Beck. As she opened them, she say that she was correct.

_From Beck:  
>Jade, please explain this to me. I want to know.<em>

_From Beck:  
>Jade?<em>

Jade sighed, irritated with Beck at the moment for a few reasons.

_To Beck:  
>I'll tell you later. It's too long of a story.<em>

Hopefully that would suffice for now. Her friends conversation had drifted back to visiting Beck. This was the last time they would see him before he got released in a few days.

Beck sat up in his hospital bed surrounded by the people who were allegedly his friends. He had gotten to know them better recently and they were all very nice. And weird. But that was okay. He was surprised that Jade wasn't here yet. He had hoped that she would have been there first so they could smooth out the problems that had occurred recently.

"Do you like Bunny?" Cat asked Beck. She brought him the stuffed rabbit on her third visit.

"He's awesome Cat. He keeps me company."

"How's your head?" Andre asked.

"Mentally or physically?" Beck countered with a laugh.

"Both." Andre ventured.

"Mentally, it's not where I'd like it to be, but I'll just keep working at it. And physically, it's pretty good."

"We thought it'd be fun if we all get together on next Friday." Tori jumped in. That was exactly a week from today. Beck knew this from the large calendar on his wall.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah, that should be fun." Just as he said this, a flash of black streamed through the door. Beck felt something tug inside of him, but he ignored whatever it was.

"Jade!" Cat threw her arms up in delight, happy to see her friend.

"Hi Cat." Jade nodded at her friend. She looked around at the chairs that surrounded Beck's bed, not leaving much room for her at all. Her eyes met Beck's. He patted a spot beside him on the bed. She walked over with her cup of coffee in her hand, as usual, sitting down.

She looked at the group of her so-called "friends", but out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Beck's face was focused on her with a dumb smile. She turned towards him with a glare. "What?" She snapped as she had earlier, but this time, she heard Cat giggle.

"Hi." His grin grew a bit as he let out a chuckle.

Jade rolled her eyes and flipped her raven-black hair over her shoulder. He persisted, still looking at her expectantly. "Hi!" She yelled, trying to get him to stop the weird staring that she kind of secretly enjoyed.

The room laughed at the encounter, glad to see the acting semi-normal.

"See you in school!" Tori smiled as she hugged Beck goodbye. Andre was next to say a goodbye, giving Beck some sort of bro-hug. Whatever that is. Cat threw her arms around Beck in happiness that he like her gift still, and Beck gave Robbie a simple 'goodbye'. And then the same to Rex, as he insisted. When Jade stayed seated on his bed, he smiled internally. She wasn't leaving yet. He was still very curious about what had happened earlier. As he stretched his arms above his head, tired off all the sitting he'd been doing, he heard the bedsprings creak as if someone had gotten up. Then a pair of combat boots clunked against the floor and by the time this all registered, Jade was hallway out the door.

"Where are you going?" He called out, suddenly saddened and nervous.

"We're going for a walk." Jade stated this as if it were the most obvious answer.

"You're very confusing sometimes. You know that?" Beck told her as he fell into step beside her. He was in an outfit similar to one he'd been wearing his whole stay in the hospital. Sweatpants and a tank top. To Jade this was a bit odd. He'd worn sweatpants around her before, but it was most common to find him in jeans with a soft flannel shirt over his undershirt. She had taken notice of the necklace that was still around his neck, though he had no idea of its meaning. They reached an area where there were couches and chairs, almost like a small lounge, where Jade sat down. Beck sat next to her, wanting to talk about a lot of stuff.

"I think you owe me an explanation."

"I don't owe anyone anything." Jade spat defensively, knowing full well that she owed Beck a ton.

"Jade." He groaned, impatient, as he let his head fall to her shoulder and he gave her a nudge.

"Look, all that I meant is that my dad yells at me plenty. In his eyes, I'll never do anything right and my dreams to become an actress are ridiculous. You're just the last person I expect to yell at me."

"I'm sorry." Beck muttered, feeling rather guilty at the moment.

Jade sighed. "It's not your fault. You didn't know." She paused, trying to correct that sentence. "Well you did, but now you don't and..." She stopped, not wanting to ramble on about the circumstances.

"What about your mom?"

"Huh?"

"You said your dad yells at you. What about your mom?"

Jade didn't answer for a while, which scared Beck, but eventually, she spoke up. "My mom left me and my dad when I was seven. We moved around from apartment to apartment until he met _her._ They got married when I was in seventh grade. And ever since then, we've lived in a big house with a lot of money and a stupid, angry teenage girl that no one wants to deal with."

Beck let this all sink in.

"It comes as a bit of a shock when your dad marries someone who's only ten years older than you. She's cheery and annoying and I hate her." Jade said angrily. This was one of those moments where Beck would kiss her temple or hug her to calm her down, but it's not like that was going to happen anytime soon. Instead, she decided to take a long swig of her coffee, exhaling loudly to relieve the anger.

"Can we talk about something else?" She asked, partially calm.

"Sure. Why don't you pick." He suggested.

"There's something I've been wondering." Jade began. When Beck didn't answer, she continued. "Since your memory only goes up to ten years or so, do you feel like you're ten? I mean you don't act like it but-"

Beck cut her off. "No." He answered quickly with a laugh. "Definitely not. I feel like I'm seventeen." Beck's answer made her slightly curious as to what exactly he meant by it, but she continued anyways.

"Is it weird to remember being little though? Like looking in the mirror and not being who you expected?"

Beck laughed again. "It was weird at first. But I feel my age, so it's kind of like I know I should like this. Does that even make sense?" He laughed. He watched as Jade's lips parted over her teeth and a laugh passed her lips. It was such a different tone compared to when she was sarcastic or angry.

"So you feel like a seventeen who doesn't remember past his tenth birthday?" She was still laughing slightly.

"Exactly." Beck began laughing again. After a minute or two, he composed himself. "But really," he began, "it's like there's this big black whole in my memory. I can't see anything, even if I try really hard. It's just...blank. And it's super weird because I have these memories from when I was little and I have these memories from after I woke up and then there's this big gap in the middle. It's honestly quite frustrating." He finished his little rant with a sigh and he let his head fall back against the couch.

Silence fell between them for a few minutes, but it was broken when Jade nudged Beck with her elbow. "So you're getting out of here in a few days."

Beck smiled. "Yeah. I'm ready to be home." He paused. "Wherever that is."

"Well, the RV's probably just like you left it." Jade answered, staring at the high ceiling.

"RV?" Beck questioned, turning his head towards her, as he was looking at the ceiling as well.

Now Jade's eyes peeled away from the ceiling and she turned towards him. "Your parents didn't tell you? You live in an RV in their driveway."

This made Beck laugh. "Why?"

"I don't know. They said that you had to live by their rules, one of them being that you couldn't date me, and you told them you were moving out. Somehow, it worked."

"My parents don't like you?"

"They didn't." Jade began. "Or at least your mom's warmed up to me a bit. Not that I care." Jade rolled her eyes at the end, and continued to look at the ceiling, her head rested back against the couch.

"Well, I'll be glad to be home, regardless." Beck answered. He looked at a clock on a nearby wall. "You'll have to leave soon. Visiting hours are almost over."

"You want me to leave." Jade answered defensively.

"No! It's just that-"

"Come on." She stood up and headed back towards his room. Once they stepped into his room, Jade grabbed her keys and stood facing Beck who was standing near his bed.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked, even though she'd been there every day since he'd arrived.

Her answer took him by surprise though. "My dad and _it_ are having a dinner party that I _must_ attend tomorrow and Sunday. I don't know why since they don't like me. I'm pretty much a place holder at the table." She looked up to gauge his expression. "I'll call you, though."

"Try not to do anything I wouldn't approve of." Beck smiled.

"You don't even know what that is." Jade smirked.

"I know." Another laugh escaped Beck's lips. "It just seemed like something I might say in this type of situation."

Jade rolled her eyes with a smile, an eye-roll she didn't use often. "It was a nice attempt." Just then, a nurse popped into the room, ready to scold Jade about not leaving already, but Beck jumped in.

"She's on her way out. We're just saying goodbye."

"Well make it quick." She snapped before leaving the room.

Jade looked over her shoulder, growling at the nurse who had just left and Beck chuckled. She looked back and gestured over her shoulder. "I should get going. I want to give her a piece of my mind before she gets too far." Just as she was turning to leave the room, a hand grabbed her wrist and she was pulled close to the owner of the hand, their arms wrapping around her.

After the initial shock wore off and Jade realized what was happening, she let her arms snake around his waist. He still smelled the same and this brought a bit of comfort to her. They stayed like this for a moment and she heard Beck say something into her hair. "Thanks."

"For what?" She asked softly.

"Being here every day. I know it's not easy." She felt his chest rise and fall as he took a breath and let it out. "But I'm trying."

It was silent for a bit, but Jade pulled him closer. She hated how vulnerable she was right now. "I know." She could tell that she was about to lose her composure. She was feeling guilty about her anger earlier. She hated feeling guilty. She quickly pulled away and sucked in a quick, shaky breath before exiting the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**once again, sorry about the long wait! the last two weeks have been CRAZY! you don't even know! but, i managed to finish this chapter. unfortunately, i didn't proof-read, i only spell checked, so excuse the mistakes. you guys are seriously the sweetest and the best! your reviews make me sooo happy! so thank you all, really! okay, that's enough. just read the story! :)**

**Disclaimer still applies.**

* * *

><p>Beck sat in his hospital bed watching the television on the wall. He had some sort of comedy show on, but he had lost interest a while ago. A male nurse walked in with his dinner. He recognized him as a man name Shaun.<p>

"Brought you some dinner, bud." He had gotten to know Shaun pretty well while he was here, and he was one of his favorite nurses. Some of the women could be a little snappy.

"Hope it's better than last night's." Beck joked, examining what was on the tray. It looked pretty harmless. A grilled cheese sandwich, some tomato soup, and some pudding for desert.

"So where's the little lady?" Shaun was currently doing a quick check of Beck's vitals.

"Who, Jade?"

Shaun shrugged. "I don't know her name. The feisty on with black hair." This made Beck laugh.

"Her family's having dinner parties this weekend and she apparently needs to be there. I won't see her again until I go home."

Shaun had finished looking at the machine and now stood near Beck's bed as he took a bite of his sandwich, cheese oozing out one side. "So she's your girlfriend?"

Beck smirked. "You got her eye on her?"

Shaun held his hands up in defense. "She's a little young for me. I'm just asking because she's been here everyday."

"Well, I guess she is-"

"But?"

"It's complicated."

Shaun clapped a hand on Beck's back, obviously ready to make an exit. "It doesn't have to be, man." With that, he left the room.

Jade sat at the table in her dad's dining room. She was in a black dress. Her father told her not to wear black, but when has she ever listen to him? She was stuck sitting at the end of the table beside her step-_thing _ and she wasn't sure she'd make it through the weekend, let alone tonight. While the first course was being served, she almost poured her water on top of the annoying lady who spoke loudly enough for Jade to hear her conversation about her second husband's new girlfriend all the way at the other end of the table. During the second course, she almost stabbed the woman who called her sweetie with her fork. Desert was now being served and all she wanted to do was get out of here. A glass full of some sort of layered mousse was set in front of her. She stuck her spoon in it and pushed it around so it looked like she ate some of it. She turned to her father. "Dad." She waited impatiently for him to finish listening to some other guy talk.

"May I be excused?"

"You barely touched your desert." He said sternly.

Jade gritted her teeth. "I'm already full."

"Have some more of your desert sweetheart." He answered in a stone-cold voice. She bit back the words she was ready to yell and turned angrily towards the table again. What was she, five? Two more bites sweetie. Then you can go play. She couldn't take much more or she would snap.

Her dad made her stay and chat politely until ten. She then went upstairs to take a shower. She washed the makeup from her face and lathered shampoo in her hair, hoping to wash away some of her anger. When she stepped out, she wrapped a towel around her body and went to her room, shutting and locking her door. By the time she changed into black pajama pants and a tank top, she saw that it was getting a little late. She had promised Beck that she would call him. She also had a feeling that her dad would come knocking on her door to make sure that she was actually sleeping instead of "rudely leaving their guests". She grabbed her phone and sat on her bed, scrolling through the first few contacts until she found Beck's name. She put the phone next to her ear and waited for him to answer.

"I thought you forgot." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Are you saying I'm forgetful?" Jade asked, her usual angry tone.

"I don't want to talk to you if you're going to be mean. I could be sleeping right now."

"Too bad." Jade snapped. She caught a glimpse of the time on her digital clock on her nightstand. "I can't talk long. My dad's going to come up and make sure I'm sleeping soon."

"Just fake it."

"What's that? Is Beck Oliver advocating lying to your parents?" Jade's tone then turned more serious. "I'll probably get kicked of the house if he found out that I lied to get out of his stupid dinner. And I have to go through another one tomorrow. It's not even like he likes me, so why do I have to be here?"

The other line was quiet for a minute and Jade was about to check her phone and see if the call had been dropped when she heard Beck speak softly. "Don't say that?"

"Don't say what?" Jade asked, confused.

"Don't say he doesn't like you. Of course he does, he's your father."

"Beck, you wouldn't remember, but he really doesn't. Neither or my parents like me. That's why my mom left. I'm not even sure why he keeps me around when he could have-"

"Jade, stop it." Beck's tone was stern, something she wasn't too used to. "Just.." He sighed. "Just don't say that stuff, okay? Let's just talk like we normally do?" Jade began laughing, making Beck confused now. "What?" He questioned.

"There's nothing _normal_ here, Beck." Now Beck was laughing lightly. Once they both calmed down, they began to talk "normally".

"How was dinner?" He joked. Wrong question.

"There was this lady who would **not** shut up! I almost stabbed her with my fork."

"Jade." Beck chastised.

"What? I didn't actually stab her!" She defended. She checked the clock. With a sigh, she began to end the conversation. "I have to go. He'll be checking in soon."

"Okay." Jade noticed the exhausted tone in Beck's voice. "Be good." He joked, once more.

"Don't tell me what to do." Jade snapped, as usual.

" 'Night."

"Goodnight."

Beck and his parents were about to meet with his a doctor and a psychotherapist to talk about plans for once he returns home. His parents were sitting in chair on either side of him, and his doctor walked into the room with another man.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, this is Dr. Bauer. He's the psychotherapist that will be talking with us about how to approach this new obstacle in Beck's life." Dr. Bauer shook hands with the three of them while Beck's doctor, Dr. Shafer, stood with a clipboard tucked under his arm.

Dr. Bauer spoke up. "I'd like to talk to Beck alone so I can better understand the circumstances." With that, Dr. Shafer and Beck's parents left the room. Dr. Bauer, who looked to be in his fifties or sixties, sat in the chair Beck's mom had just been in.

"A situation like this can be very frustrating." Dr. Bauer began. Beck laughed.

"You're telling me."

He relaxed a bit as a smile spread across the doctor's face. "On a scale of one to ten, how stressful has your life been since you woke up from the accident?"

Beck exhaled and though for a moment. "Probably about a 6. Some days are easier than others."

"That's not too bad. Have you had any people you knew in the past visit you?"

"My friends." Beck nodded.

"How often did you see them?"

"They came about twice a week." Beck felt his cheeks flush a bit as he said the next sentence. "And Jade was here every day."

"Who is Jade?" The doctor pried, trying to get a grasp on the situation.

Beck tried to too look like he was blushing, but it probably wasn't working very well. "Well," he began, "she was my girlfriend, or is my girlfriend, but it's a bit complicated."

"Do you remember her?"

Beck ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Not at all. That's what's so frustrating."

Dr. Bauer asked Beck more about what he remembered and how the memories came back. He was trying to figure out if something triggered them or if they were spontaneous. After a few more minutes, he called Dr. Shafer and Beck's parents back in. He spoke in a hushed voice to Dr. Shafer briefly and it seemed that they had reached a decision.

"We both agree that it would be best to get Beck back into his regular routine." Dr. Shafer explained. "In some cases, when a patient got back into the routine of carrying out life as they had before, it jogged their memory." He saw Beck's face light up a bit. "Unfortunately, this is not to say that it will be a definite solution. Every case is different. For some people, it takes hours, weeks, months, even years to regain their memory and some people never do. All we can do is try." The family and the two doctors spoke for a few more minutes before they were finished. Beck's hope had kind of been squashed by the doctor's explanation.

Yet another torturous night of dinner. Jade hated the green soup she was served, as well as the weird, miniature chicken, and she voiced her opinion the whole night. This only earned her glares from her father and pleading requests from her step-mother. "Jade, sweetheart, please calm down. I'm sorry you didn't enjoy that course, but a better one is on its way." She attempted to soothe the angry teen.

"Don't _ever_ call me sweetheart." Jade said through gritted teeth, trying to act civil as Beck had instructed. She sat at her seat in yet another black dress and stabbed at the carrots on her plate with a fork. _I should put this in a blender and fill water balloons with it to throw at cars. _ She came up with "fun" ideas while she pretended to enjoy the meal. She thought about carving something with profanities into the table, but did not feel like dealing with the repercussions.

When the clock stroke 11:00, she walked over to her father.

"I'm going to my room."

"Jade-" He began to tell her otherwise, but as usual, she stood her ground.

"I'm going upstairs. Now." With that, she turned on her heel and smirked as she heard someone make a sarcastic remark about how _pleasant_ his daughter was.

She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth before changing into some pajamas and lying in bed, grabbing her phone. She sent the call and held the phone by her ear.

"Long time no talk."

"You're so lame." She laughed.

"You like it." Beck laughed. "So, how was dinner?" Again, bad question. He likes to hear her rant.

"First off, the served split pea soup. Who the hell wants green soup? And then, they served me this tiny little chicken. Again, what the hell? Why not just make a regular chicken? I don't want to eat around the bones! That's like leaving the tails on shrimp!" She took a breath to calm down. "My dad tried to tell me I wasn't going to my room at 11:00. Excuse me? I've never listen to him before. Why would I now?"

"I'm glad to hear that you had a good time."

"I hate you." Jade growled.

"No you don't." Beck answered.

"Well what'd you do today Mr. Fun?" Jade asked, readjusting in bed.

"I went to the amusement park, and the movies, and-"

"You're such a liar. You barely leave your room."

Beck was smiling and Jade could hear it in his tone. "I know. But I did watch a movie that had an amusement park in it. We met with Dr. Shafer and this psychotherapist."

"Psychotherapist?"

"Yeah, he deals with people like me all the time."

"Oh, people that are weird and lame?"

"You're mean words hurt." Beck teased.

The two talked for another hour or so and Jade began to feel her eyelids get heavy. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep them open. _Just for a moment._ She told herself this as she let them close.

After a few minutes of hearing no answer to his last statement, Beck checked to see if she was still there. "Jade?" No answer. "Jade?" He asked once more. He waited a few more seconds and he heard her breath slowly. Was she..sleeping? Beck laughed. "Goodnight." He pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

**okay, i suck. i know. but i'm hoping to get another update or two in before easter :) and this is ssuuuuuppppperrr long. also, i have ideas for two other stories, one for a oneshot and another for a multi-chapter fic. but i want to finish this story or get a bit further before doing the other two. let me know what you think! thanks for being so patient!**

* * *

><p>Jade exited the elevator and turned right, heading down the hallway. She didn't even need to think about it anymore. She had a cup of coffee gripped tightly in her left hand and she swallowed a sip before entering the now-bare room.<p>

His face broke out in a grin. "Long time no see."

"You poor thing." Jade teased. She looked around the room, taking in the emptiness. Beck was sitting on the bed in sweatpants and a tank top, now without an IV. She tapped on her styrofoam cup as she often did out of habit. "Are you riding with your parents?" Jade asked.

"Yeah." Beck laughed a bit under his breath to himself. "They're crazy protective of me. I don't think I'll be allowed to go anywhere until I'm 40."

As if on cue, his parents entered the room. "Jade, it's so nice of you to help out." Beck's mother gushed. She had never like Jade much before all of this, though she was nicer than Mr. Oliver.

"Yeah." Jade answered, sounding uninterested.

"We've decided that it would be best for Beck to get back into his normal routine." His mother continued.

Jade didn't really understand why she was telling her this. "So?"

"We talked with his doctor and after much discussion, we decided that Beck should live in the RV, but he'll need some help. And we thought, who better to help than you. You know the place pretty well." This made Jade bashful and angry at the same time. "Are you willing to help us out?" Beck's mom sounded sincere, and Jade wanted more than anything for Beck to remember. Plus, getting away from her house was a perk.

Jade sighed. "I guess I can help." She sounded bored, and hope the she was keeping up the mean-girl demeanor. It had become increasingly difficult.

"Perfect!" Mrs. Oliver clapped her hands together. "Well, we're all ready then. We'll take these bags down to the car. Follow behind." With that, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver left the room. Beck hadn't moved yet, and Jade turned back to look at him.

"Hard to say goodbye?" She laughed.

Beck let out a breathy laugh. Jade began walking out the door, knowing Beck would follow. One of the nurses said goodbye as the left.

"It was nice talking to you on the phone last night." Beck smirked and elbowed Jade in the ribs as the walked towards the elevator. They stepped in and Jade pressed the "L" to get to the lobby.

"What do you mean?" She tried to play dumb.

"You totally fell asleep on me." They reached the floor and the doors opened with a chime.

"I most certainly did not!" Jade defended, crossing her arms over her chest.

They walked out of the lobby and went to their separate cars, taking the half hour trip home to Beck's RV.

Jade parked her car on the side of the road and got out, watching as Beck and his parents exited their car. "Will you be okay showing him around yourself or do you need hel-?"

"I can do it myself." Jade cut in.

"Let us know if you need anything." With that, his parents said goodbye and went inside. Jade could tell that his mother wanted to help but was slightly intimidated by Jade. They had set Beck's bags by the door of the RV. Jade reached for a key on her key ring and opened the door, dragging one of the two bags in behind her.

"It smells disgusting in here!" Jade exclaimed, her face scrunched up in disgust. She neared the fridge and let out a few profanities. "Everything in there's spoiled!" She growled in frustration. "I'm not gonna be the one to get rid of it." She stated.

"Well I don't know what to do!" Beck retorted.

Jade sighed angrily. "I'll hold the garbage bag while you throw the food in. I'll tell you what to keep." For the next forty-five minutes, Jade made gagging noises while instructing Beck on what to keep and when to throw away. They ended up keeping about 20% of what was in the refrigerator. Jade had Beck take the bag out to the curb and she left the door open to air out the RV, spraying something to cover up the stench. Beck came back inside with a disgusted face that actually made Jade laugh.

"Well, for dinner we can have..." Jade trailed off while looking at what few options they had left. "Macaroni and cheese or soup." She said this in an understandable, less-than-thrilled tone.

Beck debated for a minute. "Mac and cheese." He went over to the couch and began sorting through some of his stuff, unsure of what else to do while Jade began dinner. After the pasta was ready and she added the cheese powder, she stirred the pasta to finish their dinner. She could feel someone's presence behind her and almost screamed when she say Beck standing behind her. Her reached around her to grab a noodle out of the pan but his arm was swatted away.

"Not gonna lie," Beck said backing away only an inch or so, "I'm kinda surprised that you're cooking."

"What's that supposed to mean?" As the words left Jade's angry lips she laughed.

"Now you sound like Cat."

"Never say that again!" Jade hollered. She turned around an gave the pot another stir. "Dinner's ready." Jade shut off the burner and scooped some pasta into two bowls. They settled on the couch, Beck at one end and Jade at the other, her legs stretched out into his lap.

With a mouthful of macaroni, Jade spoke. "There's a scrapbook I thought we'd look through. You know, if you're up to it."

Beck only nodded, mouth completely full of macaroni.

"Okay. We can check it out in a bit." With that, they finished their dinner in a comfortable silence.

"I think it's safe enough to close the door." Jade let the metal door shut as she sat on the bed at the front of the RV. Reached over towards the tiny bookshelf beside it that also served as a nightstand and pulled out a black scrapbook. She felt the bed sink down beside her and she turned to face Beck. "You wanted a blue one." She gestured to the color of the cover. "I said no."

Beck laughed and asked her to open it. She went through, pointing out some of her favorite pictures. About half way through, she changed position so that she was laying on her side on the bed, pointing out certain pictures. "You better not be falling asleep on me again." Beck's voice pulled Jade back to reality. She hadn't even realized that her eyelids were closed.

"I thought I told you-"

"Easy there." Beck laughed. "I was kidding." His hand had reached out to touch her arm in an act to calm her down, but he abruptly pulled it away. "Why don't we finish looking at these another time?" He closed the book and set it back where he saw Jade get it.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed. I'm dead tired." With that, Jade walked over to the dresser and opened one of her drawers, pulling out some yoga pants and a gray tank top. She began to slide her shirt over her head when a panicked voice interrupted.

"Whoa!" Jade looked over at Beck who was sitting on the bed. "What are you-"

"Sorry, force of habit!" With that, Jade walked into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. She brushed her hair out, brushed her teeth, and washed her face before exiting.

She set her dirty clothes in the hamper and stood in front of Beck with her hands on her hips. This was the most casual attire he'd seen her in yet. "Where do I keep my clothes?" He asked quietly. Jade walked to the dresser and showed him that the top two drawers were his, explaining what each one held. He tossed him some shorts and told him that he usually slept in a tank top or was shirtless. With that, he headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed as well. After a few minutes, he walked out and called out to Jade who was nearby on the couch, cutting some paper with her scissors, seemingly entertained. "Uhm, Jade..." Beck spoke, "which toothbrush is mine?"

"The blue one." Jade answered without turning her head. He just nodded and went back to brush his teeth.

Jade put the television on for a while until they were both ready to sleep. She had been cutting paper into tiny bits on the couch since she changed her clothes and a few of the bits had escaped the trash and were strewn across the carpet beside her.

"How are we gonna do this?" Beck asked sheepishly, gesturing to the bed and couch.

"I hate sleeping on the couch." Jade instantly answered. She didn't really want Beck to have to sleep on the couch, though. I mean, sure she was mean, but not _that _mean. At least not to Beck. But she _really _hated sleeping on couches. Beck hadn't said anything and she could tell that he didn't want to be rude, but he wanted to sleep on the bed. She sighed holding up a hand. "I'll sleep on the couch. You take the bed." With that, she huffed, trying to act as angry as possible as she pulled a few blankets out of a tiny, built-in closet. When she turned around, Beck was standing behind her, slightly startling her once again.

He looked sheepish, but more so than the last time. "What side of the bed do I sleep on?" Jade walked over to the bed, still a little peeved, and yanked her pillows from the right side. Tossing them onto the couch, she pointed to the left side.

"There." With that, she went over to the couch and tried to get comfortable. She turned all the lights out and stared at the ceiling, listening to the sound of the sheets wrinkling as Beck climbed into bed. The silence was the most uncomfortable silence they had shared yet since the accident, and it seemed to be choking Jade. Needless to say, she didn't like it.

She continued to stare at the ceiling, playing with the corner of one of the blankets. Meanwhile, Beck felt extremely guilty for Jade's anger, but he knew it was best for him to sleep in the bed. His head already ached a bit as it was. Not able to stand the silence anymore, he tried to make amend. "I'm sorry." It came out a little too raspy for his liking, but it was audible. He was exhausted but was finding it difficult to sleep.

When Jade didn't answer, he thought she had fallen asleep. Her voice easily cut through the silence. "Go to sleep. We have school in the morning." Her voice was distant and he knew she wasn't very happy. He also knew that tomorrow would be exhausting and he had to go to bed.

The RV was lit by the sun when Jade's eyes opened. She remembered that she had school, and she hadn't heard her alarm go off. Her hand bolted out from under a blanket, searching for her phone on the ground. She pulled it to her face to check the time. 7:48. Jade shot up in her bed. She mumbled a few profanities as she threw the blankets off of herself. She came face to face with Beck in the bathroom when she went to get ready.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me?" He hadn't seen her this mad yet and was slightly taken aback.

"I didn't know that you wanted me to. I didn't want to wake you up too early." He set his toothbrush in the toothbrush holder and let her into the bathroom so he was standing outside the door.

"Well what the hell did you think when you heard my alarm go off?"

"Like I said, I wasn't sure-"

Jade turned from looking in the bathroom mirror to looking at Beck, pausing from brushing her teeth. "Just go wait on the couch or something. I'll be ready in ten minutes." With that, she turned away, showing him the she no longer wanted to look at or speak to him. Defeated, Beck guiltily walked to the couch, folding up the blankets neatly before sitting on the couch and looking through his school bag. Right on time, ten minutes later, Jade was ready to go.

Her heard her mumble something along the lines of "Can't even have my damn coffee." and felt even guiltier.

They got in her car and began on their way to Hollywood Arts. It was only about a ten minute drive, but they'd barely be making it on time. Beck tried numerous times to apologize, but Jade only turned the music up. His head began to ache slightly from the volume, but he didn't want to anger her further, plus he could see the school parking lot and knew they were almost there. As soon as they got out of the car, they hurried to Sikowitz' class where they say the rest of their friends. When the entered, a few of them shot them a questioning look, but Jade just took a seat near an empty chair for Beck and Beck gave a pleading look for help.

Sikowitz class ended and the class began to file out. Beck quickly grabbed Andre's attention as Jade walked out with Cat who was tell her some story.

"Hey man, how's the first day back so far?" Andre asked.

"Not so good." Beck ran a hand through his hair."

"Jade woke up late, and I didn't wake her when her alarm went off, and she didn't have her coffee, and-"

Andre cut him off with a laugh. "Whoa, don't forget to breath."

"I just don't know what to do. What would I do in a situation like this?"

"Man, I think you need to figure this out on your own." Andre paused, putting a hand on Beck's shoulder as they exited Sikowitz' room. "I'll give you a tip though. Two words. Grub. Truck."

"What?" Beck was extremely confused.

"You'll find out after your next two classes when we go to lunch. Just try to be the first one out of your class and go to the asphalt cafe. It's where you and Jade came in the school." Andre knew from experience that they always came in those doors and hoped that Beck could retain all the information. He knew that if he got there, he could figure the rest out.

Beck and Jade had all but one class together, and lucky for him, it was the one before lunch. The only person he knew in this class was Cat. He wasn't too interested in the topic right now, but from what he heard from his friends, it wasn't a big deal how much attention you paid to a class as long as you could perform. The bell was about to dismiss the class, this he knew because kids began to stand up and gather in groups with their friends.

"Cat!" He called out as he approached the redhead.

"Hey Beck!" She giggled. Her face turned as serious as Cat's face could. With a furrowed brow she informed Beck that "Jade seemed angry, even for Jade." Beck told her that he knew that and asked her for a favor.

"I love favors!" Cat exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay. All you have to do is talk to Jade so she is a little late for lunch. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure!" Cat bounced out of the room when the bell rang and Beck hurried to find his way to where he and Jade entered the school that morning. It took a little thinking, but he did it. _Grub Truck. Grub Truck. Grub Truck._ He looked around trying to figure out what a "grub truck" was and eventually was face to face with a big what van with Grub Truck painted on it. He scanned the menu and when he saw one item, everything clicked. There was only one person in front of him and he stepped up to order once they left.

"Hello buddy what can I be serving you today?" Festus asked as he stuck his head out the window.

Beck decided to order his lunch now as well. "Can I get some raviolis and a large cup of coffee."

"For the mean lady?" Festus asked. Beck had a feeling that he knew how Jade liked her coffee.

"Yeah." Beck nodded. He watched as the man poured a large Styrofoam cup of the black liquid and added two packets of sugar before handing it to him. _Black with two sugars._ He noted. Beck grabbed his plastic bowl of ravioli's and thanked the man who must know him as he paid him. Beck saw Tori and Robbie sitting at a table and went to sit with them. He set down the over-sized cup of caffeine and greeted the two.

Andre came over and smiled at Beck, glad that he got the message. Beck thanked him quietly, and a few minutes later, the last to girls arrived that the table. Despite her anger, Jade sat beside Beck. He pushed to cup towards her and watched her eyes light up. She gave him a look as if to ask if it was for her and he nodded. She eagerly grabbed it and took a long sip. Then she took a few more. As conversation broke out between the group, Beck felt his PearPhone go off in his pocket.

_From: Jade_

_how'd you know?_

_To: Jade_

_the guy at the grub truck knew. does this mean i'm forgiven?_

He waited a few minutes, joining in the conversation when he didn't get an immediate answer.

_From: Jade_

_i guess._


	7. Chapter 7

**so i didn't get as much done as i thought, but hey i'm updating! i might not be able to update this week though because i'll be busy. a little drama in this chapter, and to the anon who wrote the review about the little idea they had, it was a really good idea, but i had this similar one planned that you'll see at the end of the chapter ;) here you go guys!**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters, all rights go to the owners of victorious**

* * *

><p>Jade was standing on the side of the road at an intersection holding her phone in her hand.<p>

_To: Beck_

_where are you?_

She hated waiting for him. Actually, she just hated waiting. She looked up as she heard cars approaching the intersection. A red truck that looked a lot like Beck's was approaching a green light, while a black car was speeding towards the intersection from the opposite direction. Their head was down, and from where Jade was standing, it looked like they were texting on their phone. She watched in slow-motion as the black car collided head on with the truck. She watch the person in the truck as they were jerked around, their face hitting the airbag. With a blur of long brown hair, Jade realized what she was seeing.

"Beck!" She shouted this, but no sound came out. She ran towards the accident, but no matter how hard she tried, she never left her spot on the corner.

Jade snapped up in a cold sweat. _It was just a dream._ She told herself. _Not a dream. A nightmare._ She was breathing heavy, and she clutched the blanket close to her chest.

"Jade?" A groggy voice called her name from a few feet away. "Are you okay?"

With a shaky breath, she replied. "Yeah. Just a dream." She tried to settle back down, but all she could do was stare at the ceiling, too scared to close her eyes.

This happened for the next two nights. Every night, what happened was a little bit different, but they all revolved around Beck and she was never able to make it to him. Every night, she told Beck she was fine. Today was Thursday. Beck made it through his fourth day of school, and tomorrow they were hanging out at Tori's after school.

Jade settled into her make-shift bed on the couch. She turned the last light out, and they both fell asleep. Sure enough, Jade woke up screaming a few hours later.

"Jade." His tone was no longer questioning. She saw him sit up with his weight resting on his elbows. "Would it help if you slept with me?" Beck asked this softly, his voice tired.

She wanted to fight him, tell her she didn't need help, but she _really_ wanted to sleep in a bed. And the thought of being beside him sounded _really_ nice at the moment. She got up out of the covers and he listened to the noise of her feet on the floor. He looked over as she released the pillows she had clutched to her chest and set them on her side of the bed and moved the covers back so she could get under them.

"Go to sleep." Beck whispered.

"I can't." Her voice sounded vulnerable, and she didn't like it.

She felt an arm pull her closer, and she didn't hesitate to nuzzle her face into his neck. "We should go shopping tomorrow." Beck suggested. "We're running low on cereal, soup, and macaroni." Jade was too tired to laugh, but she smiled. She felt Beck's chest rise and fall as she chuckled to himself. "Go to sleep." He repeated, stroking her hair a bit.

Jade awoke the next morning to her alarm. She was a bit disoriented as she got to her feet. She then remembered that she slept in the bed. Beck was finishing his cereal silently as she went to get dressed in the bathroom. Even when they met in the middle of the RV, Beck said nothing, making Jade rather irritated. Deciding not to give in, she promised herself she would not be the first one to speak and poured a mug of coffee in silence, gulping it down before they left for school. She tried to figure out what his deal was, but eventually gave up when her want for coffee became more important. She had only had one cup this morning and wanted to hit up the Grub Truck for some more before classes started. Without a word, she left Beck with their 'friends' and headed on her way to fulfill her coffee addiction.

"Are you two fighting already?" Tori groaned.

"No. Why would you think that?" Beck defended.

Andre cut in. "Probably because you two haven't said a word to each other or even made eye contact yet today."

Of course Cat had to speak up. "I bet they're playing the silent game. Jade loves to play it with me. She's _really_ good." Everyone played along, though it was easy to assume why Jade _actually_ liked to play the silent game with her.

The bell rang and Beck let out a thankful sigh, not wanting to discuss the topic any further.

Beck was on his way to the Asphalt Cafe for lunch. He only had to get through three more classes before he could officially say that he made it through his first week back. In all honesty, it wasn't bad. All he really had to do was sit around and pay attention. Some of the stuff actually made sense to him. He walked to the Grub Truck and struck up a polite conversation with who he now knew as Festus. "Hello Buddy, what would you like to be eating today?"

"What'dya got?" Beck asked, squinting his eyes as he looked up into the sun while he tried to look at the man leaning out of the window.

"I've got the burrito, the spaghetti, the pizza, the-"

"I'll have a burrito."

"I wasn't finished!" Festus shouted angrily.

"Sorry!" Beck held his hands up in a sign of peace and let him finish.

"And I've got the salad. What would you be liking?"

"I'll have a burrito." Beck repeated.

"I be right back." With that, Festus disappeared and reappeared moments later with a cardboard bowl with a burrito, which he exchanged with Beck for money. "Bye Buddy!" Festus called out happily. Beck only shook his head as he went to the table with the can of lemonade he had purchased from a vending machine before getting in line. The rest of the group was already there and there was an open seat beside Jade.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked as he sat down. When she glared at him, he felt a bit guilty. When Jade caught Tori and Andre staring at them, she gave up her little game.

"Pizza and the largest cup of coffee Festus would give me." She took a bite out of the triangular slice and set it back on her plate. She couldn't help but notice how close Beck sat to her, considering he ignored her most of the day.

"So how's 5:30 for everybody? We'll order a pizza and-" Tori began before being cut off.

"No you won't."

"What?" Tori asked form across the table.

"You heard me." Jade said, eyes towards the perky brunette.

"But why can't I-" Tori was utterly confused.

Jade sighed loudly, clearly frustrated and wasting her time. "I'm eating pizza for lunch. I don't want it for dinner."

Tori was quiet for a minute, taking it in. "Okay." She nodded her head. "Okay, we won't have pizza. She turned to look at Jade. "Jade, what would you like for dinner."

"I don't know." Jade waved her hand absent-mindedly as she ate her pizza, her eyes ignoring Tori.

It was Tori's turn to sigh. "Any suggestions?"

"We could get sushi." Andre offered.

"I love sushi!" Cat bounced in her seat. "It's like a rainbow wrapped in rice and seaweed!" She giggled to herself. Meanwhile, Tori was looking at Jade expectantly. When Jade looked up, fully knowing that Tori was waiting for her approval, she decided to play her usual game.

"What?" She spat.

"Is sushi okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Jade waved it off. Beck just sat back, taking mental note of the situation. _Another thing added of the list of Dont's. _He thought. _Don't make Jade eat something twice in one day. Note: Just do it the easy way and let her choose._

"Tori wants to know what kind of sushi you want." Beck called loudly for Jade to hear. He was sitting on the couch while she quickly touched up her makeup and hair before they went to Tori's.

"I don't care."

Beck shook his head, knowing full well that there were only certain kinds that would please her. "Well, why don't you tell me a few options."

"Beck, I told you I don't-"

"Jade, just tell me." Beck said authoritatively.

"Don't interrupt me!" Jade hollered.

Beck sighed, now off of the couch and on his way to the bathroom. He stood in the door way. "I'm sorry I interrupted you." He paused to make sure he sounded as calm as possible. "Jade, what types of sushi do you like?"

She rattled off a few which he told to Tori. Beck waited a few more minutes, as usual, on the couch until she was ready. Then they were off to Tori's.

"You look nice." Beck commented from the passanger's side.

"Oh, so what? I don't usually look nice?"

"I never said that." Beck defended. "I'm just saying that you look especially nice right now."

"Well what's that-"

"You need to calm down." Beck told her as he turned the radio up a bit.

"Oh yeah, or what?"

He thought for a moment for a proper punishment. "Or I'll make you spend the night at Tori's."

"I'd drive home. And how would you get home?" She retorted in a cocky manner.

"Andre could give me a ride. And I'd tell Cat it's a big sleepover and she can't let you go home." Beck knew that Jade would stay for Cat. No one spoke except for the woman talking in the radio commercial.

"You gonna chill?" Beck asked from beside her.

He waited for awhile for a response. "Yes." He almost missed it, seeing as it barely slipped between her teeth. When he heard it though, he smiled.

"Stop it!" Jade snapped when she saw.

"No thanks." Beck said, holding his ground.

"Did you enjoy your sushi?" Beck asked Jade who was sitting beside him, leaning against his left side. He laughed when she shot him a little glare.

He leaned down a little to whisper something in Jade's ear. "Hey, uhm, where's the bathroom?"

Jade moved to her right so she was no longer leaning against him so he could get up. "Up the stairs and down the hall. Last door on the right."

"Thanks." He flashed a smile before heading upstairs.

Andre and Tori approached Jade once they saw Beck head up to the bathroom. They had both been waiting to ask her some questions and now was really the only time they saw an open window. Robbie and Cat noticed the group forming and joined.

"So, how are things going with you two?" Andre asked after Jade stared at him expectantly for a minute.

"I don't even know." Jade began her rant. She just needed someone to talk to. "It's just like there's this big gap in his memory and he doesn't remember anything. Like he still has trouble finding stuff in the RV sometimes, or someone will start talking to him and he has no idea who they are. Sometimes I try to talk to him about stuff and he has no idea what I'm talking about because he doesn't remember, and I just don't know how much more I can take!" The words started rushing out of Jade's mouth and she held her hand to her forehead in frustration.

"It's not any easier on me." Everyone turned to see where the voice was coming from. This probably wasn't their best idea. "I don't know what you think it's like for me, Jade, but let me tell you it's not easy." Beck began, as angry as any of them had seen him. "I feel like a child! I don't know anyone, I don't know where anything is, I don't even remember how to drive a car! Everyone expects so much of me and when I can't live up to their expectations I feel like a failure! I'm always afraid I'm doing something wrong and that someone will be mad at me and sometimes, I get these headaches. I can't even call them headaches. I get these huge migraines that just pound in my head and every noise is twenty time louder! Yeah, Jade, it's all real easy for me. What'd you think? I roll out of bed and just smile and nod while I wait for my memory to come back? I knew you'd feel like giving up on me eventually."

"Well maybe-" Jade began to yell, but Andre cut in. Most of them had been rather taken aback by what Beck said.

"Robbie, why don't you take Beck outside?" He suggested, shoving the two outside. "Cat, why don't you go with them?" Andre said in a calmer tone, seeing the redhead scared and on the verge of tears. Jade was still yelling but no one seemed to be listening. Once the door was closed, Andre and Tori turned towards Jade.

"You can't seriously want to give up everything you two had." Tori suggested.

"Don't you see how lucky we are that nothing worse happened?" Andre chimed in.

"Worse?" Jade hollered. "Something worse? Andre, I'm not sure what could be much worse!"

"How about burying your boyfriend? Going to his funeral and knowing that you never got to say goodbye? Or is that better?" This really caught Jade off guard. Sure she'd had those dreams, but she'd never looked at the situation this way. "This is your second chance." Andre had calmed down considerably.

"You're right." Jade admitted. "But it hurts knowing that your boyfriend doesn't remember anything about you, about your three year relationship."

"Well, just start over. Walk him through it. _Help_ him remember." Andre suggested.

"I don't think you're getting my point." Jade told him, eyes serious. "I spent three years with him. I've been _trying_ to help him. I've been having these nightmares, and last night he told me to lay with him on the bed and everything was fine, and when I woke up this morning, he was out of bed and he ignored me all day. I don't know what I did wrong! How would you feel if the person you lost your virginity with had no recollection of your relationship? Nothing? You were just a face in a bunch of pictures." The room fell silent. Jade hadn't heard the door open, and hadn't realized Beck was standing there when she had said that.

"Jade-"

"Beck, don't worry about it." She shook her head. "I think I need to go for a walk." With that, she walked out the door, leaving everyone staring at the spot she had previously been standing in.


	8. Chapter 8

**wow, this took way longer than i would've liked. but here it is, kinda short. hope you all haven't given up on me ;)**

**disclaimer still applies.**

* * *

><p>"I should go after her." Beck began to head towards the door.<p>

"Whoa!" Andre called out, catching Beck's attention. "You still have a lot to learn man. Don't go after a girl when she's mad." This earned a questioning look from Tori, which Andre ignored. "Especially Jade. She needs at least half an hour to blow off some steam."

Beck let the words process and he made sure to make a mental note of what Andre just told him. With a heavy sigh, he slumped onto the couch. "You're right. So what do I do now?"

"I think we can help you learn a little something." Tori had a mischievous grin on her face.

Beck's one eyebrow shot up in a confused expression. "Huh?"

Tori spoke a bit slower, making sure Beck got the message. "We'll show you videos of you and Jade."

Now Beck understood. Before he could voice an agreement, Robbie jumped in. "I can pull them up on my PearPad!" With a big smile, he began to swipe his hand across the pear-shaped device. Cat's hand reached out to stop him.

"No Robbie." She said softly, shaking her head. Robbie's shoulders fell as Tori brought a laptop over and set it on a coffee table in front of Beck.

"Maybe next time, Rob." Beck said, trying to make the geeky boy feel better. Tori pulled up some video labeled _Beck's Video Profile _on . Beck sat back and watched as he began talking on the small screen. A few seconds in, Jade entered and he watched their banter play out. He watched a few more videos, his favorite being their relationship advice video where he gave her noogies. It had only taken him half an hour or so to watch the videos, and he hadn't been able to forget the fact that Jade was outside by herself at night, walking around L.A. "You think I could text her now? Just to make sure she's alright?"

Andre saw the worry on his friend's face. "Should be safe now." He nodded. Beck pulled out his PearPhone and quickly typed up a message.

_To: Jade_

_Jade, I'm sorry. Please come back, it's getting late._

He waited a good while for a reply that wasn't of much help. He wasn't quite sure what "whatever" meant in the situation. He was soon pulled away from that internal debate when Cat asked him a question.

"Why did you ignore Jade today?" She was sitting on the other couch with a light blue stuffed bunny in her lap.

"Yeah." Tori added, wanting to hear the explanation.

Beck sighed. He wasn't even 100% sure why he did it. He was still working things out in his head. He gave them the best answer he could. The silence seemed to be swallowing the room as he tried to find the right words. "I'm afraid of messing up."

"Messing what up?" Robbie asked, confused.

"Us!"

"...But we're fine..." Robbie said, still confused.

"Not us, us. Me and Jade, us!" Beck continued the explanation. "I'm afraid I'll do something and she'll get mad and just-"

"She'll be mad whether you make mistakes or not. You've had to have figured that out already." Tori said, seeing that he wasn't yet sharing the whole truth.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. "I just want to get everything sorted out first. I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship when I barely know how to use my cell phone." The crew finally began to see his apprehension.

"Well, all I can say is that what's meant to happen will. For now, I'd say let nature take its course." Words of wisdom from Andre, of course. Suddenly the door flung open and a flash of black stormed in, marching over to the trash can to throw away a coffee cup.

"Large coffee. I said a large coffee and that was definitely _not _a large. They're shrinking everything, I swear." The raven-haired girl was mumbling angrily to herself. Beck let out a breath he had seemed to have been holding since Jade stormed out. She was here. She was safe.

"We better get going." Beck said to the group. He thanked them quickly and walked over to where Jade was leaning on a counter.

"How about we head back to the RV. We can make some coffee." Jade was prepared to fight, but the offer of coffee made her agree. Once they got home, she quickly began a fresh pot with a few cups of coffee and changed into some pajamas. They both were ready for bed within 20 minutes, and Beck was first to crawl under the sheets. Jade was finishing the last sip of her coffee and she set her mug in the sink, rinsing it out first. She wasn't really sure where to sleep, and of course she was still angry and frustrated. She realized that she wasn't actually angry with Beck, but rather, she was angry with the idiot who hit Beck's car and caused all of this. She should take Andre's advice to help him remember, start over fresh. Relive their relationship. Before she could do so, there's one thing she had to do.

She sat on the corner of the bed and reached for his phone on the nightstand, tossing it so it landed near him. He was lying on his side as he reached out for it, confused as usual. He looked at her for an explanation.

"Check your messages."

"The last one's from you. I already-"

Jade sighed. He wasn't making this any easier. "Check the last messages on your phone. Right before the accident." After a minute of searching, she watched him read it over. She could see the letters in her head as she typed them. _Where are you?_ Send. She urged him to check his voicemail. As he put it on speaker and she heard her own voice, she cringed. _"Beck, I don't know why you're not answering your phone, but you're late. Hurry up!" _Silence fell between them for a while and as usual, Jade felt like it was choking her. She hated weak feelings like this. She wanted so bad to scream, but she swallowed it down. What was he thinking? Did he think she was a monster? Unlovable? She wouldn't blame him.

"Say something." She pleaded. Her voice was too weak for her liking.

"I don't understand what the big deal is." Beck said after a moment.

"Of course you don't!" Jade exclaimed, reaching her breaking point once more. "Don't you see? Those were the last words I said to you. What if things didn't turn out this way? What if they were the last words I told you before-" Her voice only squeaked. She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. Certainly not in front of him. "I never said I loved you. What kind of girlfriend does that make me?"

"Jade, I'm here. It doesn't matter." Beck tried to calm her down, but she was on the verge of hysteria. The tears were filling her eyes to the rims and she knew they would soon spill over. _Jade West does not cry in front of people. _ She tried to tell herself this, stopping the statement at that. There was more though. There always was. _Only in front of Beck._ And then she lost it, tears apparent with no way to hide them.

"If it were the other way around, you would've said you loved me. I'm not good enough for you. I should leave while I still have the chance." As she went to stand up, Beck panicked, grabbing her forearm.

"Jade." She listened to the sound of her voice between his lips. It was so soothing. She hadn't heard it quite that way in a while. "You don't need to go." Before she knew what was going on, his arms were around her, her head pressed to his chest. "You're not like that. I know you're not."

"No you don't!" She protested. He tried to hold her tighter.

"Yes I do." He tried to calm her down, but it took some convincing. "Just stay." He moved so he was on his back with Jade against his chest. His arms still circled her waist. "I just need to make sure you're here." He told her. After her little stunt earlier, he wanted nothing more than to feel her beside him and know she was safe. "Just stay here." He repeated soothing words over and over again in the dark RV, hoping she would believe him. Seeing her in the state scared him slightly. This was all still platonic, right? Strictly platonic until he figures everything out. Since Jade had quieted down, he assumed that she was asleep. What he didn't know is that she was lying with her eyes closed, waiting for sleep to take over as she thought of how she would execute her plan. Tomorrow, when they woke up, she would pretend this little meltdown never happened. She would then slowly begin to recreate their relationship from the beginning, taking Beck to their multiple date places and reliving the memories. How much were the memories worth anyways, if only one of them remembered?


	9. Chapter 9

**Long-awaited, I know. I'm so sorry guys. I really thought I'd have this up last weekend, but I was busy all weekend. But here it is finally! I think I have a few more chapter planned for this story. And I have a few oneshots and other fics in mind. We'll see ;) Also, if you haven't checked out my story for Bade Propmts, go check it out! My prompt was dancing, which worked out really well because I already had a dancing themed oneshot in my head. Thanks for all of you who leave such nice comments! They mean the world to me! And thanks to all of you who stick around when I go MIA for awhile! **

* * *

><p>A thunderstorm had successfully woken Jade up from sleeping, and she was beginning to think that second cup of coffee before bed wasn't the best idea. Beck's arm was weighing down on her side as she debated whether or not to get up and go to the bathroom. She listened to the rain hitting the metal roof and remembered how much louder it sounded on an RV than a normal house. Now feeling uncomfortable, she tried to move Beck's arm lightly as she rolled out of the bed and tip-toed to the bathroom, trying not to wake him.<p>

"Jade?"

Well, that didn't work.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, go back to sleep." She commanded as she now walked normally. After she exited the bathroom, she listened to the sound of her feet shuffling against the floor. Her eyes were readjusting to the dark as she pulled the covers a bit on her side to readjust them. She saw a mass beside her pillow move to make room for her. Beck. She got back into bed and tried to close her eyes.

The minutes ticked by and it was becoming apparent that she wasn't going to bed yet. She flipped over in frustration. She readjusted for a few more minutes and finally gave in with a "Hmph."

"Beck." She whispered it to the ceiling, staring straight up. She expected him to be asleep, leaving her to find her own way back to a state of dreaming. She was hoping that he would respond though, but as she waited longer than she would have hoped, she decided to try again. "Beck." She said it a little louder and wondered if her voice had even made much of a sound in the first place.

At first, no real words came as a response, only a tired, raspy groan. "Why are you still awake?" He asked, his face stuffed in his pillow. All she could see was his back.

"I decided I would tidy up the RV since I was already awake." She answered sarcastically. "I can't sleep, dumbass."

"Hey, no need to get feisty." He replied, turning his head so he could at least see her. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow in all directions.

"Whatever." Jade growled, more bitter than usual due to her tiredness.

"You say that a lot." Beck smiled. It was hard for her to see in the darkness, but his teeth were bright enough to be slightly illuminated in the dark. She just rolled her eyes before rolling onto her side so her back was to him.

She felt two arms around her waist, pulling her in the opposite direction of where she wanted to be right now. "C'mon. Don't act like that. I was just kidding." Beck tried to apologize. She felt him take a deep breath and exhale. "We're both tired. Just close your eyes and start counting backwards."

"That never works." Jade told him matter-of-factly.

"Well just try it." Beck sighed, his eyes closed. "Just stay here. I need to know you're safe." He began to mumble his words towards the end as he fell back into a state of dreaming. Something about his words gave Jade hope though. Maybe he could love her. Love her for who she is no matter what.

Beck was the first one awake the next morning, and his first job was to untangle himself from the sheets that wound around his legs. It had been a warmer night than he thought and he must have gotten too hot because he threw the covers off his side of the bed. He peeked over at Jade, but it was hard to see her face because not only was it pressed into the pillow, but her hair was also covering it.

Beck carefully got out of bed so he didn't wake Jade. It was already hot out, he could feel it. He took off the tank top he had worn to bed, trying to relieve himself a little bit. He decided to surprise Jade with coffee when she woke up, and he began to pour water into the coffee pot. He couldn't understand how Jade was under the covers in full-length pants. He looked over one more time to make sure she was still asleep, and sure enough, she hadn't moved. The coffee continued to brew, and Beck decided to pop a waffle into the toaster. When the coffee maker was just about done brewing, Beck heard Jade begin to stir.

"Coffee." was the first thing she mumbled into her pillow. Beck poured a mug full of the dark liquid and stood a few feet from the bed.

"Smells good, huh?" He teased, holding the mug with one hand and using the other to fan the smell towards Jade.

"That's just cruel." Jade growled. "And not the fun kind." She sat up, the sheets tangled around her legs. "Gimme." She reached out for the mug that Beck held just out of her reach.

"That's not a nice way to ask." Beck smirked. God, she hated him sometimes.

With a heavy sigh and a glare, she gave in. Her need for coffee was stronger than her pride. "_Please_ give me the coffee."

Beck handed her the mug. "See, it wasn't that bad."

"My soul just died a little." Jade countered.

"Get ready. We're going out." Jade told Beck after she finished her piece of toast.

"Where?" Beck asked.

"I'm not telling you. Just get ready." With that, she went to get dressed, letting him finish his glass of orange juice.

"What should I wear?" Beck asked Jade as she brushed her teeth and he stood before his dresser.

He heard Jade spit toothpaste into the sink before answering. "Clothes."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Beck rolled his eyes and decided on jeans, a tank top, and a plaid shirt. That seemed to be his usual outfit. As Jade stepped out of the bathroom, he saw that she was wearing a black skirt with black tights and some kind of vintage band t-shirt that was, of course, black. Beck quickly brushed his teeth and made sure his hair wasn't sticking out in every direction as it tended to do when he slept, and made his way to the kitchen area of the RV.

"Ready?" Jade asked, looking up from under her dark lashes as she poured a mug full of coffee.

"Is there anything I need?"

"No." Jade said bluntly, turning around and exiting the RV. Beck trailed behind, of course, and followed her to her car. She got in and put on her seat belt, turning on the radio.

"So now can I know where we-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Why can't you just-"

"NO!" Jade screamed as she pulled onto the road. "Just shut up and stop asking questions." Beck instantly clammed up. After a few minutes of silence, Jade sighed exasperatedly. "Look," she began, "I didn't really mean you couldn't talk. Just don't ask questions."

What he did next, she wasn't expecting. He reached over and grabbed her right hand that was on the stick-shift. "Are your nails dark purple or black?"

"Dark purple." She snapped, jerking her hand out of his hand. She felt flushed, but tried to hide it, which was exceptionally hard with her porcelain skin. She concentrated on the road and getting to their destination, which wasn't very far away. "Don't do that." She snapped, trying to remain composed.

She finally pulled into the parking lot of where she wanted to be.

"Ice cream?" Beck asked.

"Is it or is it not hot today?" Jade asked, getting out of the car and waiting for Beck to follow suit before locking it.

"Ice cream sounds good. I'm just surprised this is where we came."

"What were you expecting, a circus?"

"It would've been nice." Beck teased. It was their turn at the window.

"Small mocha ice cream in a dish and a..." Jade trailed off, allowing Beck to order for himself, though she had a pretty good idea of what he would order.

He was looking at the flavors listed on the side of the ice cream shack. "I'll have a medium cone with peanut butter cup ice cream." They waited a few minutes for their cones to be made and Jade paid the employee. There were benches and picnic tables beside the little shack where Jade sat down, Beck sitting across from her.

"This is where we had our first date." Jade said softly, looking intently at her ice cream. She was hoping she said this nonchalantly.

"Ice cream? That's kinda lame." Beck laughed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Jade smiled as she took a spoonful of her coffee ice cream.

"Hey!" Beck defended. "I was young, I didn't have many ideas."

"Defending ourselves, are we?"

This made Beck smile. "And what if I said your choice of ice cream was lame?"

"Coffee is never lame." Jade answered matter-of-factly.

"It's predictable."

"I love coffee."

"Can I have some?" Beck asked.

"No way." Jade moved her cup closer to her.

"You can have some of mine." Beck tried to negotiate.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll flush all the coffee down the toilet at home." Beck threatened. Jade eyes instantly grew big. "I thought you'd see things my way."

"Fine." Jade scraped her spoon around in her bowl until she thought she had an adequate size that insured she would have coffee in the morning. "Here." She held the spoon out for him. He leaned forward to eat what she held out, smiling. He offered her some of his cone, but she said she didn't want any of that. She liked coffee. Shocker.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so basically, I suck at updating. But I made this pretty long for all of you lovely people that are going to be kind and read this! I almost split this into two chapters, but no. I knew you guys would want to read all of this now. There'll be one more chapter and that's it for this story. Like I've mentioned before, I have some oneshots and other storie ideas in mind. I've been planning this chapter for awhile. I hope you guys really enjoy it. Please please please review. I love reading what you guys think. Thank you to everyone who's stuck around for this! I can take a long time to update sometimes, I know! But I seriously appreciate you guys so much! Enough rambling, enjoy!**

**(disclaimer still applies)**

**and if you haven't checked out my oneshot for Bade Prompts, go check it out.**

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since Jade and Beck had been out for ice cream, and Beck had been planning something ever since. Of course, he needed some feedback from Andre and Tori to make sure it would all work out. He would have asked for Cat's help, but we all know how that would end up.<p>

"We're going out tonight." Beck told Jade as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He could finally drink it without getting a splitting headache. He heard Jade swallow, as if that wasn't what she anticipated he would say. To most people, this would be a very "couple-y" thing to do, but Beck and Jade weren't really sure what they had going on right now. They were just playing it day-by-day, which deeply annoyed Jade, though she hadn't said anything about it yet. All she wanted was to have her boyfriend back. She hadn't kissed Beck since the accident. That was four months ago!

"What?" She glared at him from over her coffee mug. She was curled up on the couch, waiting for them to both be ready for school. "Where?"

"I'm not telling you. Just wear something nice." She glared at him, trying to get an answer, but her turned away and continued to sip his coffee. With a loud sigh, Jade stomped over to the drawer she kept her clothes in and threw it open.

"I have nothing to wear!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Of course you do." Beck told her calmly.

"Not here I don't!" She told him. A silence fell over them and he could tell she was thinking. "We'll have to go to my dad's house after school so I can pick something up."

"Okay." Beck said, still in a calm tone. _I can finally meet these people you hate so much._ He thought. It's not that he didn't believe all the horrible things Jade said about them, he just wanted to see it for himself.

Everyone had just got out of their third class and Beck went to his locker to swap out his books. All of the sudden, he could tell someone was standing behind him. Before he even had to turn around, he heard her trademark giggle. "Hey Cat." He shut his locker and turned to face her.

"Hi!" She exclaimed. "So..." She rocked back onto her heals like she knew something. "I heard that you're taking Jade on a date tonight." She giggled. "That's so cute!" Beck just chuckled. "So, does this mean you two are dating again?" She asked innocently. Beck paused, unsure how to explain the situation. Heck, he didn't even understand it.

"I don't know. Not officially...it's just complicated."

"Where are you taking her?" Cat asked, giggling again. That giggle meant she had something planned.

"I can't tell you Cat. It's classified."

"It's okay. Jade won't find out. She definitely did _not_ tell me to do this and she is _not _listening to us talk in the next room!" Cat said. Suddenly, someone angrily stomped out of a room across the hall.

"Cat!"

"Whaty?" The petite redhead asked innocently. Jade sighed angrily. She hadn't noticed that Beck was smiling at her yet. Once she did notice, she turned towards him.

"What are you smiling at?" She barked.

"Nice try." He brushed past her with a smile. It wasn't going to be that easy to crack him.

Somehow, Jade made it through the entire school day without firguring out the plan. The gang usually met up in the hallway near Tori's locker, and since it was a Friday, most of them were proabably discussing plans to hang out.

Jade walked over and saw that Cat was there, but Beck hadn't arrived yet. Of course she seized the opportunity. "Cat." She hissed to get her friend's attention. "Had Beck told you anything yet?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not allowed to know."

"Damn." Jade growled under her breath. She suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"You two are busy tonight, right?" Tori said, double-checking before finalizing the plans.

"Mhm." Beck was so close to Jade that she almost felt the noise vibrate from his chest. "And we better get going. Have a good weekend guys." He excused them both. As they walked towards the doors they were going to exit through, Beck turned to Jade. "Do you want to run back to the RV or go straight to your dad's?"

"We better go to my dad's first so I can pick up my dress. Then we'll have to go back to the RV."

It was about a fifteen minute drive from school to Jade's house, and she was staying pretty quiet, which told Beck she was upset or thinking...or both.

"You okay?" He turned to look towards the passenger's seat. He had finally been able to take his driver's test since the accident and his parents got him a new truck. He had to re-learn just about everything in the driver's manual, and he spent a few late nights making Jade quiz him. Of course, at around 2:00 or 3:00 in the morning, she would tell him he had to read it himself because she was going to bed. One time she fell asleep after she asked him a question and he didn't know why she didn't respond when he answered. He eventually passed, though. His parents were a bit weary at first, but they knew the accident wasn't his fault, and they couldn't baby him forever. Beck was pulled out of his thoughts when Jade pointed to the traffic light that had just turned green.

"I'm fine." She said somewhat unconvincingly. Beck stole one last glance at Jade before looking back at the road. Jade put her address in his PearPhone so he could see it on a map. He got a pretty good idea of where it was, but he was hoping Jade would help him once they got closer. The car was pretty silent for the next few minutes until Jade spoke up. In an attempt to calm herself, she was playing with her pair of scissors, listening to the sound they made when they cut through the air.

"You were supposed to turn right back there." She pointed out.

"What? I thought you were going to help me?"

"I thought you said you knew the way." Jade told him.

"No, I said I can get most of the way there, but I'll need you help. How the hell would I know where I'm going, Jade? Maybe you forgot, but I can't even remember half of my friends."

"Of course I remember Beck! I'm the one who was standing at your hospital bed when you woke up, but maybe you don't remember that either!" Jade yelled.

Beck had now pulled the car over. "Really? Did you really just say that? You don't have any idea how frustrating it is when you can't even get around town!"

"Whatever, just drive." Jade told him, obviously angry.

"No." Beck told her.

"No?"

"No. I'm not going anywhere until we're on good terms. I'm taking you out and I want you to be in a good mood." He let go of the steering wheel he was gripping and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's not your fault. We had a misunderstanding." He looked expectantly at Jade.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I guess not all of this is your fault." She offered.

"Good enough." With that, Beck pulled back onto the street and began driving, asking for Jade's help. They had only been a few minutes from her house. When Jade told him where to pull in, she was the first one out of the car. Beck stared up at the large stucco and brick house. Jade walked up to the door and opened it, looking back at Beck who was a few steps behind.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Jade, is that you?" Beck heard a young female voice. Soon a skinny woman walked into the entryway of the house. She wasn't much older than Beck and Jade. Beck had thought Jade was exaggerating about her. "We haven't seen you in quite awhile."

Before Jade could answer, a deeper voice cut in. "Nice of you to come home."

"I'm not. I'm just grabbing some stuff from my room." She told who Beck assumed was her father.

"And here's the man that occupies all of my daughter's time. Good to see you again, Beck." Mr. West held his hand out. Though Beck didn't remember ever meeting him before, he shook it anyways.

"You too, sir."

"Oh please!" Beck turned to Jade who was a few inches to his right. "Cut the crap dad. We all know you couldn't care less if I'm here or sleeping in a motel. Don't put on that 'perfect daddy' act on in front of him."

"Jade-"

"No Dad, don't bother!" Jade stormed past him up to her room. Beck stared at Mr. West and his wife. The room was awkwardly silent for a full minute before Beck spoke up.

"You have a lovely home."

"Thank you." Jade's stepmom, who's name her learned was Amanda, said.

A few more moments of silence passed between them before Mr. West spoke up. "We haven't talked in awhile Beck. What have you been up to since then?"

"Well..." Beck wasn't sure how to phrase this.

Footsteps suddenly came down the staircase. "He doesn't remember that last time you talked." Jade informed her father. "_Maybe_ if you cared to listen to a thing I say, you'd know that Beck was in a car accident and he lost his memory leading up to the crash."

"I-" Mr. West began to apologize. Before Beck could tell him not to worry, Jade cut back in.

"We need to leave. It was great talking to you both. Really." Jade spoke in a sweet and sarcastic voice, storming out the front door with a bag of clothes. Beck tried to catch up to Jade who was almost to the car.

"Hey!" He called out.

"What?" Jade called without looking at him. He walked up behind her and placed a soothing hand on her back.

"Don't pay any attention to them, okay? There are plenty of people who actually care about you. Let's just have a good night, okay?" He tried to get her to look at him, but she continued to stare at the ground infront of the passenger's side door.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." With that, she got into the car.

"Ready?" Jade asked as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was in a black dress that hugged her body. It would have been a strapless dress with a sweatheart neckline, but it had a sheer part on the bodice that went up to her neck and cut off at the shoulders like a tank top. Her hair was a little bit curlier than it had been previously, and she had put on smokey eyeshadow.

Beck tried not to let his mouth hand open. "You look...beautiful." He was at a loss for words. She walked over to him, getting so close she was almost pressed to his chest. She reached around to fix the collar of his white dress shirt, patting his chest once she was satisfied. He cleard his throat. "I guess we're ready to go then." They headed out to his car and went on their way.

"So where are we going?" Jade tried to ask as if it were not big deal.

"You can't know until we get there." Beck told her with a smirk. He saw her cross her arms in the seat beside him. Eventually, they pulled up to some restaurant Jade had never even heard of. When Beck approached her after she got out of the car, he placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her into the restaurant. He told a waiter he had reservations and they were soon seated.

"So what exactly is this place?" Jade looked around and tried to get a feel for the place.

"That's the cool part." Beck told her. "It's this really fancy restaurant, but it also is this coffee house kind of. They give you this list and you can pick ten different coffee's to try. They give you little tastes of each."

Jade just looked at him. "No way." He could see the excitement in her eyes.

"This one is definitely my favorite." Jade set the tiny cup back on the long rectangular plate. She and Beck had both finished their meal and had shared a slice of red velvet cake for desert, which Jade said reminded her of Cat, and they were now enjoying the coffee sampler.

Beck picked up the cup and took a sip again. He thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Agreed." A waitress walked over and gave Beck the bill, which he paid. After a few minutes of drinking sips of a few of the other coffees, they were both ready to head home.

"What'd you think?" Beck asked as he walked to the car, his hand on the small of Jade's back once again.

"You can take me back sometime." Jade smirked.

"Oh, you think I'm taking you on more dates?" Beck teased. They got in the car and headed back to the RV.

It was close to 9:00 at night when the left the restaurant, and when they got home, Jade plopped down on the bed. Beck walked to the dresser and undid his tie, rolling it up and sticking it inside. He then unbottoned the top few bottons of his shirt to feel a little more relaxed. He suddenly stopped for a moment. Jade must have noticed because she called out to him.

"Beck?" She called one more time. He shook his head and looked up. He walked over to the bed and looked down at Jade.

"13."

"What? Are you okay?" She asked, worried. He sat down beside her.

"13. That's how old you are when I met you. We were in the eighth grade. It was my first year at Hollywood Arts Middle School. I had just transferred."

Jade sat shocked for a moment. "How do you know that?"

"I remember." He told her.

"You can remember?"

"Some stuff. Like our first date. I asked if I could kiss you and you got mad, so...so I kissed you anyways." He turned to look at her. Her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight that was coming through the widow behind her. Her big blue eyes watched him and her lips looked more inviting than ever. He'd been waiting four months to do this. He leaned in and watched as her eyes closed right before his did. The feel of her silky lips on his was better than he could have imagined. There was something slightly familiar in the sweet taste of her kiss. He didn't want to pull away. He smiled into the kiss, but eventually had to pull away to breathe. He reached his hand up to cup her cheek, letting his thumb stroke her cheek.

"All this excitement of planning this date. It's like our first date all over again. It must have triggered that memory. There's still some holes, but I can remember some stuff, like I said." After he said this, Jade leaned forward and silenced him with her lips.

"I've been waiting to kiss you for four months. Talking can wait." She said quickly between the next kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Look who finally updated! I seriously wanted this posted two weeks ago. But here it is, the FINAL CHAPTER! oh my goodness!**

**I have a question. Would you guys be interested in reading oneshots if I wrote some? I have a few in mind and I kinda have an idea for a new fic, but I'm the worst at updating on time. Let me know if you'd read other stories by me. Seriously though, I know I say this on every chapter, but I cannot thank you all enough for the sweet reviews and the contructive criticism/suggestions. I never thought I'd get more than 10 reviews on this, so when I got over 80 reviews on this story, I was kind of shocked. Well I guess this is the end of my rant. Again, thanks so much guys, you're all so sweet!**

**...and I can't wait for Beck and Jade to get back together on the show. I need some new ideas :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, all rights go to Dan Schneider and co.**

* * *

><p>Jade was leaning against a locker and Beck was hovering in front of her. It was their first day back as an official couple again, and Jade wanted everyone to know. His hand held onto her back while she held his cheek. The smile he flashed at her was returned right before he went in to kiss her. It's all he wanted to do since they got back together. Actually, it's all he's wanted to do since he woke up in his hospital bed. Before he had any thoughts of stopping, a giggle interrupted them. He rested his head against Jade's with a sigh.<p>

"Can we help you?" She asked, neither of them opening their eyes yet. They both knew who was beside them, though.

"You two are kissing!" Cat squealed. Jade opened her eyes now and turned to her friend.

"We were until you interrupted us!" Jade told her.

"Oh..." The wheels in Cat's head began to turn. "Oops! But you're both happy now, right?"

"Yes, we're both happy." Beck said patiently.

"Can I go tell people?" Cat asked, squeezing her stuffed giraffe.

"There's no need to-"

"Yes!" Jade cut Beck off. "Go tell people to stay away from _my_ boyfriend."

"Kay kay!" Cat giggled as she ran off.

"Was that necessary?" Beck asked as Jade pulled away to pick her bag up off the ground.

"Would I have said it if it weren't?" Jade began to walk a few steps in front of Beck. When he didn't immediately catch up with her, she turned around and stretched out her hand. With a smirk and a light shake of his head, he accepted her hand and followed her to their first class.

Jade's legs were resting over Beck's as they sat in the Black Box Theater. Class was almost over and they were allowed to talk amongst themselves for the last few minutes.

"So you guys are officially back together?" Tori asked, checking her PearPhone.

Beck answered for both of them. "Yep." Cat squealed at his answer, something she had been doing all day.

"Cat, if you squeal one more time, I'm going to your house and cutting up all of your stuffed animals." Jade threatened, holding out her scissors. Cat's face instantly fell.

Andre turned in his seat a bit so he was facing Beck better. "How's your memory?"

"It's been getting a bit better. I can remember some stuff from eighth grade, when Jade and I started dating. Some days I remember more than others. I think I'm going to stop trying so hard to remember. I'm just going to let it come to me when my memory's ready."

"Kind of like potty training. You just have to let it happen. Some people aren't ready until they're a little older." Robbie offered.

Rex cut in, as usual. "I'd say 6 is _a lot_ older."

"You weren't supposed to tell people!" Robbie said angrily though clenched teeth, covering the puppets mouth.

Jade woke up to the sound of something sizzling. As she woke up a bit more she smelt...pancakes? She groaned pulled a pillow over her head, not ready to wake up yet. After about five minutes of trying to sleep, but getting nowhere, she turned to face the kitchen in the RV.

"What the hell are you doing?" She growled.

"Making pancakes." Beck said, as if it were obvious.

"Do you even know how?" Jade asked, rubbing her eyes.

"There're directions on the box, babe." Beck told her with a smirk as he poured some batter into the pan. "I was looking for something besides cereal for breakfast and I saw the box of pancake mix."

"Well, it's too early to be awake." As she closed her eyes for a minute, she felt the mattress sink down. When she opened her eyes, she was pleasantly surprised with a mug full of coffee. Beck watched her eyes light up.

"You're temporarily forgiven for waking me up." She spoke, staring longingly at the mug as he handed it over. She eagerly took a sip and smiled.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He leaned in to kiss her lips before continuing. "I just wanted pancakes. I'm hoping you'll eat some too." He gestured to a plate on the tiny counter that held a stack of about six pancakes.

"Get me some more coffee first." Jade told him, lying back down and shoving her face into the covers.

Beck smirked. "Normally, I'd make you ask nicely, but I'll let it slide this time since I woke you up with my pancake-making." He handed over her mug. "It can't be healthy to drink that much that fast." This just earned him a glare.

"You love me." He sang as he went to get butter and syrup from the fridge.

"I know." Jade said softly. She had made a vow to herself to let Beck know that she loved him. It wasn't easy, but she never wanted him to doubt it. She also never wanted to feel as guilty as she did after the accident. She was just glad to have him back...or at least most of him.

By the next Wednesday, it seemed as though everyone in a twenty mile radius of Hollywood knew that Jade and Beck were back together. This pleased Jade to no end because she knew she had at least a whole week before girls started to openly flirt with Beck. Sometimes she couldn't really blame him. It wasn't his fault he was totally gorgeous. _But_ he could definitely try to look uglier. The students of Hollywood Arts had just been let out to lunch, and Beck stood alone in line at the grub truck. Jade texted him to say that she had to talk to her teacher and would be a few minutes late. She told him she wanted a burrito and a coffee. He already knew what she wanted. As he got to the front of the line, Festus greeted him.

"Hello Buddy, what can I be getting for you?"

"What do you have today?" Beck looked up at the menu at the side of the truck, but allowed Festus to tell him.

"We've got the pizza, and the salads, and the spaghetti."

"No burritos?" Beck asked. What else would Jade want? He better choose right.

"No burritos." Festus confirmed.

"That won't make my girlfriend happy." Beck said under his breath. "I guess I'll have a slice of pepperoni pizza and some spaghetti. And a black coffee, two sugars and a bottle of water."

"The total you will be having is $14.85." Festus disappeared into the truck while Beck pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. Festus handed him a tray and Beck joined his friends at their usual table. As he set the tray down, Jade walked into the Asphalt Cafe. She walked up to Beck, kissing him quickly. She grabbed her coffee and looked down at the tray.

"Where's my burrito?!" She asked angrily.

"Festus didn't have any."

"What?!" Jade began to get angry.

Beck sighed, trying to calm her down. "I got spaghetti and pizza. You can pick which one you want. I know you don't want either of them, but we can stop on the way home and pick up burritos for dinner."

Jade stood there without a snarky comment to fire at him. He usually wasn't like this. Sure he'd try to calm her down, but he would let her yell for a few minutes. "Whatever." Jade huffed. She grabbed the pizza and sat down, Beck sliding in beside her. The rest of the group ignored them during their short argument and had been carrying on a conversation. A few minutes into lunch, Jade noticed that Beck wasn't really participating in the conversation like he normally would. Something had to be bothering him for him to act like this. And...was that _water_ he was drinking. He hadn't had anything but coffee for the past few months.

Jade pulled out her phone and opened a new text to Beck.

_are you okay?_

Jade watched Beck pull his phone out and read her message. She typed something up and sent it to her.

_i'm fine_

Jade looked at him, waiting for him to turn her way. When he did, he was met with a face that said "I don't believe you." Beck let out another sigh and typed something up on his phone.

_i woke up with a headache today, no big deal. i'll be fine._

For anyone else, this would be a simple text to ignore, but Jade knew that Beck didn't get normal headaches. Since the accident, he occasionally gets excruciatingly painful headaches. The best way to get rid of them is by taking some advil and sleeping them off. The made it hard for him to concentrate and even talk sometimes. When he got one at home, Jade would usually turn the TV and lights off and let Beck lay in bed until he seemed to shake it. He hadn't really had one at school yet, and she could only imagine how he was feeling. She turned to Beck and waited for him to look up. He had been making a sad attempt at eating the spaghetti for the past ten minutes.

When he met Jade's eyes, he saw that she was concerned. He didn't want to bother her with all this. He just wanted to go home and sleep. He didn't want anyone to treat him any differently because of the accident, so he usually kept this kind of think quiet. Jade leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I still want my burrito after school," she began, "but we can go home and take a nap." She pulled his head over to rest on her shoulder and she reached up to rest her hand on his cheek before running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to distract him from some of the pain. This was all that she could do right now, and she had to accept that. This wasn't the first time this happened, and it wouldn't be the last, but she was happy to help him through it all, even if that meant that she had to wait to be angry. She loved him, and loving someone meant that you didn't always get what you wanted. Sometimes you have to do things for the other person. What Jade didn't openly tell anyone, even after all that had happened, is that she would do anything for Beck. She would do anything to make sure that he would never leave her. She couldn't handle that, not again. She was glad to have him back, and she never wanted to lose him. Why else would Jade West help anyone? She would have done anything to help him remember. And maybe someday, it would all come back to him. But for now, they were happy with what they had.


End file.
